


What If…?

by McKay



Series: Wicked Game [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: What if the library scene in "Wicked Game I" had gone a different way?





	What If…?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2002. This is so incredibly AU, but I got the image of Remus and Severus as a couple of teenage virgins, trying to figure out how to make love with each other, and I couldn't shake it. Basically, this story takes the flashback scene from WG I where they kiss for the first time and steers it in another direction. If that night had really gone this way, it probably would have saved them a bunch of angst and time apart -- that's how AU this is! It's not meant to fit in with the WG stories; it's a smutty off-shoot. Remus and Severus are 17 in this fic, so consider yourself warned if you don't want to read about a couple of inexperienced boys working out the mechanics of sex together.

Remus dropped his quill, closed the heavy book and pushed it aside, scrubbing his face with both hands. "My eyes are crossing..."

In the chair next to him, Severus glanced up from the book in which he was engrossed, something about derivatives of mint and how they could be used in bug repellent potions. "Hhm? Have you finished the essay yet?"

"No, but I don't care. I'll finish it tomorrow after Charms."

"You shouldn't have waited until the last minute," he said, almost primly, and Remus gave a tired chuckle.

"Yes, Mother. Next time I'll do better." He slid his parchment over to his study partner. "Check it for me?"

"Of course."

The library was deserted, everyone else having packed up their books, quills and parchment long ago and returned to their houses; torches flickered dimly, casting shadows all around their table. As Severus read the essay, Remus studied his profile, memorizing the details of the hawkish nose, the stubborn chin...

Maybe it was the lateness of the hour and his own fatigue, or maybe it was the golden glow of the torchlight giving the small study nook an intimate aura, or maybe it was just the pull of the moon combined with his own wayward teenage hormones. Whatever the reason, he found himself reaching out and brushing back a stray lock of hair that had fallen across Severus' cheek, tucking it behind his ear with gentle fingers. Severus' head shot up, and he stared at Remus, obviously stunned.

But not disgusted.

Oh, no, there was no trace of revulsion in Severus' face or eyes. Only shock, and that was quickly fading, replaced by... curiosity? Perhaps even a hint of desire?

Feeling bolder, Remus skimmed his fingertips along Severus' jawline, meeting his gaze and holding it; Severus opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but nothing came out, and Remus saw no reason to waste an opportunity.

Leaning forward, he framed Severus' face between his hands and sealed his mouth over the other young man's, claiming it completely. Severus froze... and then Remus discovered the lips that were so adept at delivering sarcasm and insults were adept at other modes of expression as well. He felt Severus' lips soften, felt them part at his gentle coaxing, felt them warm and silken and yielding.

Long, thin fingers crept along his scalp, anchoring him in place; Remus may have initiated the kiss, but it was clear Severus had no intention of releasing him any time soon. Fueled by hunger, he slid his tongue past Severus' lips and found another waiting, eager to meet and mate with his. A noise that was part groan, part growl rose in his throat as their tongues danced and explored, and he groped blindly for the fastenings of Severus' robes.

Unable to find them by touch alone -- his shaking fingers were all but useless -- he pulled back, but Severus followed him, lips clinging to his own, reluctant to part, and he gave in to the silent plea, drawing Severus' tongue back into his mouth and sucking it gently.

And then he felt his robes being pushed up, felt a hand on his thigh, felt the warmth of it even through the fabric of his jeans.

"Sev... Oh, Sev, yes..." he whispered, shivering at the nip at his earlobe, at the graze of teeth along his neck.

He opened his eyes just as Severus lifted his head; their gazes locked and held, and Remus saw the heat he felt mirrored in the obsidian depths of Severus' eyes. No doubt this was mutual, whatever "this" was. Remus felt as if he was teetering on the brink of something vast and life-changing, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted Severus, wanted him *now*, and he would willingly surrender himself to the Slytherin, even if it meant making love for the first time on the cold stone floor of the Hogwarts library.

Another kiss, this one hot and demanding. He wasn't certain who initiated it, but that didn't matter, not when it was so good. Greedy hands clutched him, pulled him closer, and then, they were both rising to their feet, bodies straining for contact. He fastened one arm around Severus' waist, holding that lithe body tightly against his own, and Severus clamped both hands on his hips, long fingers curling into his robes. Twin moans filled the small nook as their kiss deepened, and they explored each other's mouths thoroughly, mapping out the new territory with lips and teeth and tongues. But it wasn't enough for Remus; he wanted to taste more, to feel more...

Footsteps. Echoing in the empty library, growing closer.

Remus froze, suddenly aware that the moment was poised on a knife's edge. Either he could back away and let this rapport be interrupted by whoever was approaching, or...

Whirling around, he scooped up all of their books, quills and parchment and darted towards the stacks, headed away from the direction of the footsteps. Pausing, he looked back at Severus, who hadn't moved.

"Come on!" he hissed. "Hurry up before they find us!"

That seemed to break Severus' paralysis, and he hurried to catch up, following Remus along the narrow aisle.

"Where--?" He started to ask, but Remus shushed him, and he fell silent until they had reached one of the seldom-used side entrances and exited the library.

Once they were out, Remus turned to him, gazing at him with eyes that appeared to have turned to fiery liquid gold in the dim, flickering torchlight. Hindered by the paraphernalia in his arms, Remus couldn't touch Severus as he wanted to, but he moved foward, nudging Severus backward until his back hit the wall and he couldn't escape.

"Did you want to stop?" Remus asked, careful to keep his voice low; the stone walls picked up sound and sent it bouncing down the corridors, and he hadn't engineered their escape from the library only to be caught in the hall.

"I--" Severus swallowed hard, doubt clouding his eyes, and then he squared his shoulders as if bracing himself and shook his head. "No."

"Neither did I," he admitted softly, wishing he weren't loaded down so he could hold Severus close and erase some of the apprehension in his face. "If we'd stayed, we probably would have been interrupted, maybe even sent back to our Houses, and I didn't want that. I want to be alone with you tonight, Sev. I want more than just kisses."

"You want that... from me?"

Fuck it, Remus thought, and let everything fall from his arms and scatter at their feet, unheeded. Before Severus could protest the treatment of his books and supplies, Remus had closed the distance between them and gathered Severus in his arms, offering comfort and reassurance through his embrace. That quiet question had wrenched his heart, speaking volumes about Severus' uncertainty about himself and his place in Remus' life, and he wanted nothing more than to soothe away those needless worries.

"Yes," he answered, as fervently as he could in a whisper. "Yes, I want that. I want you."

He brought both hands up and caressed the other boy's cheeks with his thumbs. Black eyes growing wide with shock, Severus stared at him, his lower jaw dropping slightly, and Remus took advantage of those parted, inviting lips once again, capturing them in a searing kiss. Slumping against the wall, Severus moaned into Remus' mouth and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist, pulling him close, and it was Remus' turn to moan when he felt the length of Severus' taller body pressed against his own.

"I haven't..." Severus whispered when they parted at last, his sallow cheeks stained red. "This is as much as I've ever..."

"Me too," Remus admitted, mouthing a kiss on his chin. "But we've both had Sex Education. Surely we can figure something out." He hesitated, then slanted a shy smile up at... his boyfriend? His lover? Yes, his lover. He liked the sound of that. "Sev, do you remember what the class covered about... about gay sex?"

"Yes..." Severus stared down at him, uncertainty tinged with apprehension clear to read in his dark eyes.

"Would you..." He dropped his gaze, feeling a twinge of uncertainty himself about asking such a thing, but if Severus didn't want to, then he could simply say no. "Would you let me do that? Would you let me put myself inside you?"

There was a silence that seemed to stretch out into infinity before Severus peeked at him from beneath long, sooty-black eyelashes, the scarlet flush that had brought color to his cheeks darkening further as he nodded. An explosion of heat bloomed in Remus' stomach and spread outward. Sev had said yes. He'd actually said yes. The enormity of the idea made Remus start shaking all over, and he stared up at Severus with wide, molten honey eyes.

"Really? You want that...?" he echoed. It was his turn to voice amazement over the incredible gift Severus was offering; they had been growing closer over the past few months, but this would take their relationship to a new level. No longer could they hide behind the mask of being "just friends" after they'd shared their bodies with one another, after they'd taken each other's virginity. Remus' heart had long been wanting to sing out its truth, but he had kept it silent, not knowing for certain how Severus felt.

"Yes." Severus' deep, soft voice was like black velvet surrounding him. "I want you, too."

Without warning, Severus grabbed his shoulders, spun them both around, and suddenly it was Remus' turn to find himself pinned against the wall as Severus claimed his mouth, drawing in his lower lip and sucking it lightly at first, then harder when Remus encouraged him with soft moans.

"I like that..." Remus breathed after they parted at last.

"Me too."

"Who taught you to do that?" Remus demanded, a slight frown marring his forehead as a pang of jealousy shot through him.

"A Slytherin seventh year who shall remain nameless." There was a hint of amusement in his voice, but he kissed Remus again to make up for it, this time nibbling as well as sucking; trapped between the wall and Sev's body, Remus didn't care if Sev had taken lessons from Filch as long as he kept kissing like that.

And speaking of Filch...

"We can't stay here," he murmured.

"I know where we can go, and no one will find us." Severus knelt and started gathering up their things, and Remus quickly moved to help him.

They didn't dare risk a lumos spell to see if anything had rolled away, but they groped around the immediate area enough to be satisfied that they had collected everything. Rising gracefully to his feet, Severus stepped out of the narrow side hallway, glancing both ways along the wide, main corridor before heading to the left.

"Where are we going?" Remus whispered, keeping a wary eye out for anyone else who might be wandering the halls, like Filch.

"The dungeon," Severus whispered back. "Professor Mugwort gave me a key to his workroom. He said I could use it whenever I liked. I daresay he never imagined I'd use it like this." There was a brief flash of teeth, and Remus blinked, disappointed to realize he'd missed seeing Sev smile for the first time thanks to the semi-darkness around them.

When they arrived in the dungeon, all was dark, cold, and silent. Remus suppressed a shiver as Sev led him to a door tucked away in an alcove; pulling a key from his robe pocket, Severus fit it in the lock and turned it as quietly as possible, aware that while Professor Mugwort chose quarters in a warmer area of the castle, Filch patrolled here on occasion.

The door swung open and torches sprang to life to reveal a room that was smaller than the average classroom, but a little larger than most teachers' offices. The walls were lined with shelves that were full to overflowing with bottles, jars, vials, books and parchments, and other than a desk, a chair, and a long, narrow table, the room was devoid of furniture. The air was pungent with the ghosts of fumes from potions past, and Remus couldn't keep himself from wrinkling his nose at the acrid tang.

Severus, however, seemed oblivious to the smell, probably because he was accustomed to it. Instead, he closed and locked the door behind them, then surveyed the room with a critical eye, as if assessing it.

"We could use the table," he said at last. "Maybe use our robes as padding."

"I have a better idea." Remus pulled out his wand, pointed it at the worktable, and a matter of seconds later, he had transfigured it into a double bed complete with flannel sheets.

Sev regarded his handiwork, visibly impressed. "Very nice. I'm glad you chose flannel."

"I was hoping to make it a bit bigger, but this'll have to do." Remus shrugged, then glanced at Severus, feeling a resurgance of nerves. "So... er..."

"So..."

They stared at each other in the pervasive silence of the room, pointedly Not Looking at the bed.

"Maybe we should get undressed," Sev ventured, and Remus shot him a startled look.

"Completely? Now?" he squeaked, and Severus nodded, not quite hesitantly.

"If we... er... lie down with our clothes on, it'll be awkward trying to take them off. Trousers, especially."

"Oh..." Remus bit his lip, worrying it a little. "You're right..." Trust Sev to be pragmatic, even at a time like this, but Remus couldn't fault his logic -- unfortunately. He'd undressed in front of his room-mates before, certainly, but this was different, and he suddenly felt shyer and more vulnerable than he'd felt since his first day at Hogwarts. What if Severus thought he was unattractive? And what if he asked questions about the scar?

"We could undress each other," Severus suggested, a hopeful note in his voice. "Maybe that would make it easier."

"All right..." Taking a deep breath, Remus took a few steps forward, closing the distance between himself and Sev, reaching out with trembling fingers for the fastenings of the taller boy's robes; a wave of relief washed over him, settling his nerves a little when Severus mirrored his actions, and he noticed a tell-tale tremor in the long, slender fingers fumbling at his collar.

They worked in silence, peeling off their robes at first; the intimacy of the moment was broken when they both glanced around, looking for a convenient place to put the garments, but the chair was on the other side of the room. Catching each other's gaze, they both shrugged and tossed the robes aside, letting them crumple on the floor. Underneath, Remus was wearing a plain sweater, and it was simple for Severus to slide his hands beneath the thick wool, seeking and finding bare skin. Remus gasped at the shock of contact, his eyes growing wide as Severus ran his palms up and down the length of his back. God, that was -- he'd never imagined skin-on-skin could feel so incredibly -- "good" just wasn't a strong enough word for it!

Emboldened, Remus began unfastening the buttons of Sev's shirt, then, in a move of sudden and unexpected daring, he leaned forward and, pushing the collar aside, fastened his mouth at the tender joining of neck and shoulder, nibbling first, and then sucking, drawing up the blood to make his mark. He felt Sev's fingers tighten at his waist, felt rather than heard the little gasp of pleasure. He continued to kiss and lick up and down Sev's neck as he unbuttoned the shirt, stopping only when it fell open; he pushed it down Sev's arms and discarded it, then stepped back to view what he had uncovered.

Severus shifted his weight from one foot to the other, glancing off to one side as Remus gazed at his bare chest. His skin there was the same sallow shade as his face and hands, maybe a bit lighter, and the flat nipples stood out in dusky contrast. Other than a barely discernable patch in the dead center of his chest and a thin, dark line starting just below his navel and leading straight into his trousers, he had nothing in the way of chest hair. His muscles weren't as defined as Sirius' and James', but they were both athletes, and Severus wasn't. Still, his wiry build was quite enough to make Remus' mouth water -- until it suddenly went dry when Sev reached for the hem of his sweater and whispered, "my turn."

Bracing himself mentally, Remus lifted his arms and let Severus pull the sweater up and over his head, and it was soon discarded in the pile with their other clothes. As Remus had done, Severus took a step back, and --

"Good God!"

Remus closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again to face the inevitable shock-tinged-with-horror in Severus' eyes as he looked at the scar tissue on Remus' shoulder. It was the same look he always got when people first saw the results of the long-ago injury. This time, however, he saw the expected shock, but it was combined with an almost clinical curiosity.

"What happened?" Severus traced his fingertips lightly over the raised lines, his brows knit together as he peered at the old injury. "This looks like an animal bite of some kind."

Remus drew in a deep, shuddery breath, knowing he had reached a crossroads. Either he lied and risked destroying Severus' trust when the deception was uncovered, or he told the truth and risked instant rejection.

But he couldn't bear the idea of sharing himself -- his heart as well as body -- on the basis of a lie. Even though it meant risking the end of the relationship before it had even begun, he had to tell Severus the truth.

"I..." He cleared his throat and tried again. "I was bitten when I was very young. I've had the scars ever since, and I doubt they'll ever fade." His voice was shaking almost as much as the rest of him, and Severus' frown deepened when he noticed Remus' apprehension.

"I hope you don't think I'd push you away because of a few scars," he said, drawing himself up with haughty indignation.

"No, it's not that..." Another quavering breath. "But when you find out how I got the scars..." He looked up at Severus, meeting his eyes at last. "You've asked where I go every month, if it's some kind of illness. I guess you can say it is." He uttered a shaky laugh. "When I was bitten, I was also infected."

Comprehension dawned in Severus' dark eyes, and his face drained of all color. "You mean... you..."

Remus nodded miserably. "I'm a werewolf."

"Good God..."

Staggering as if he had been dealt a blow, Severus stumbled to the bed and sat down hard, his expression mirroring the shock he must have felt. For long moments, he just sat there, staring at the opposing wall, silent and wide-eyed until Remus began to wonder if he had been stunned into catatonia. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer, and he whirled around, tears stinging his eyes as he scrambled to retrieve his sweater and robes. That seemed to snap Severus out of his stupor, and he leaped up and grabbed Remus' arm before he could reach the door.

"I'm sorry -- I should've told you before -- I should've known you wouldn't want to --" Remus was babbling as he tried to pull free of Severus' grip, scarcely aware of what he was saying in his haste to get away.

"That I wouldn't want to what?" Severus curled his fingers tighter around Remus' upper arm until they were digging into his flesh painfully. "Have sex with you knowing what you are? You're not going to turn into a wolf tonight, are you?"

"No, not tonight, but tomorrow night..." He nodded, feeling like if he had a tail, it would be between his legs.

Severus stared down at him, an inscrutable expression on his face. Silence spun out between them like a crystelline wire, fragile, ready to snap at any moment if either of them made the wrong move.

"I suppose that means planning a date is out of the question, then."

Although he spoke quietly, to Remus it seemed as if Severus' voice filled the room, and his mind reeled as he struggled to comprehend the implications of that deceptively innocuous statement.

"But you... I thought... You mean...?"

Rolling his eyes and releasing a snort of pure disgust, Severus let go of Remus' arm, took his clothes from him and threw them on the floor. "Your eloquence is truly impressive. If you're trying to ask if I plan on spurning you, the answer is no." He seemed to soften a fraction. "I know you. You're not a monster."

With a hoarse little cry, Remus flung his arms around Severus' neck and dragged him down into a tight embrace, ignoring Sev's startled yelp; finally, he pulled back just enough to kiss Severus hard, demanding entrance into his mouth, stealing his very breath, and Severus let him, yielding to the onslaught in a way that Remus hadn't suspected the proud Slytherin capable of.

"I love you, Severus Snape," he whispered fiercely, glaring at Severus as if daring him to pull back or turn away from the intimate confession. "I don't care if it scares the hell out of you to hear me say it, I love you, and you're mine!"

"Not yet," he replied calmly. "But I could be, if you'd stop acting like a maudlin schoolgirl and get the rest of your clothes off."

Growling softly, Remus nipped at Sev's bottom lip harder than usual, then moved away before he did something drastic, like tackle Sev to the floor. Hunger raged in his blood, fueled by emotion and the waxing moon, and knowing Severus accepted him was only making it stronger.

Yanking off his shoes and socks, he threw them aside and began unbuttoning his jeans, watching Severus out of the corner of his eye as Sev sat down on the edge of the bed again to remove his own shoes and socks. As he wriggled out of his jeans, Remus was treated to something he had long wanted to hear, yet hadn't thought he would hear anytime soon: the sound of Severus Snape laughing.

His laughter was as deep and rich as his speaking voice, and Remus quite liked it... or he would have, under different circumstances.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" he mock-glared at Sev, as if he didn't know the boxer shorts printed with bright yellow smiley faces he was wearing were what had set Sev off.

"Your underpants are smiling at me," Severus replied, still snickering.

"They were a Christmas present from James, all right? He'd be disappointed if I didn't wear them occasionally."

The hint of a smile still lingered at the edges of Sev's mouth as he rose to his feet and unfastened his trousers, pulling them off to reveal his far more conservative tastes in undergarments: plain white cotton boxers. Something about that faint upward tilt of Sev's lips brought desire crashed down on Remus anew, and in an instant, all levity was gone as he wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and kissed one corner of his lips, tasting the smile. Sliding his lips across Sev's mouth, he claimed another kiss, moaning softly when Sev opened to receive his tongue, and the heated duelling began.

Smoothing his palms up and down Sev's back, he reveled in the feel of warm, bare skin beneath his hands and against his chest as they leaned into one another. He had never felt anything as beautiful and devastating as his mate's skin against his, no barriers between them. It was warm and sensual and comforting and erotic all at the same time, and it made him want both to cuddle up against Sev and to fuck him silly.

It took a little awkward maneuvering and a slight push to give Severus the hint that Remus wanted to take things horizontal at last; they tried to manage it without breaking the kiss, but knees and elbows kept getting in the way, and they gave up, pulling away from each other. Severus sat down and swung his legs up onto the bed, and that was all Remus needed; he pounced, straddling Sev's waist and staring down into dark eyes that were filled with an equal measure of passion and amusement.

Those eyes closed when Remus leaned in for a kiss, brushing his lips lightly across Severus' mouth before deepening the kiss, and he basked in the erotic glory of having his mate beneath him, yielding to him completely. But just kissing wasn't enough; he wanted more, wanted to taste and to feel more, and he began mouthing kisses along the side of Sev's neck, pausing when he felt a hitch in Sev's breathing and, taking that as a good sign, nibbling that particular spot. The hitch turned into ragged breathing, and Remus didn't have to ask if it felt good; Sev's fingers digging into his shoulders told the tale eloquently enough.

As he moved back up, he nudged his nose against Severus' earlobe and, on impulse, caught it lightly between his teeth.

That, he found out quickly, was a very good idea.

Sev's breathing accelerated, and he clamped one hand on the back of Remus' neck, not holding him in place, but certainly giving him a clear signal that more attention to his ear was welcome.

Pleased with himself, Remus continued to nibble on Severus' ear, working his way from the lobe all the way around the shell, delighted with the way Sev was beginning to pant slightly.

And then he decided he wanted to taste what he'd been nibbling, and for a moment, he thought Sev was going to levitate off the bed.

Who knew that swirling one's tongue in someone's ear could produce such an effect? he thought, smug in his new discovery as he trailed the tip of his tongue along each whorl and curve of Sev's ear, and Sev clutched his shoulder so hard, he knew he would find bruises in the morning. He didn't care.

Kissing beneath Sev's chin, Remus licked and nibbled his way down Severus' throat, then braced both hands on the mattress and lifted himself up, hovering. The torches cast flickering shadows across his mate's body, but there was enough light for him to see the rapid rise and fall of Severus' chest and the way his eyes had dilated as he stared up at Remus, his lips parted, his bottom lip reddened, as if he had been biting it.

Remus let his gaze wander as he wondered what to do next. His experience began and ended above the neck, and he had no idea what he should do or touch to give pleasure... Well, other than the obvious way, but he didn't want to rush into that yet. In the end, he decided to let his instincts guide him; trial and error would teach him what pleased and what didn't.

Lowering his head, he planted a kiss in the middle of Severus' chest, then paused, wondering if he should try something with Sev's nipples. They were right there, after all, within easy reach, and if Sev didn't like... well, whatever he ended up doing, he could say so. Trailing his lips along Severus' skin, he made his way over to one flat, dusky nipple and kissed it lightly.

Not much of a reaction.

Hhm...

Well, using his tongue had worked elsewhere, so maybe it would work there as well. He gave the nipple an experimental lick -- a-ha! Now that got him a gasp, and when he glanced up, Sev looked startled, but not at all displeased. He licked again, a broad, wet sweep of his tongue, and Severus moaned, arching upward as if to push himself into the caress. He continued licking until the nipple was a hardened nub beneath his tongue, and he paused, staring at it speculatively. The tongue had been a success. Teeth had worked on the earlobe, so maybe...?

He closed his teeth gently around the stiff nub of flesh, tugging just a little, and the next thing he knew, both of Sev's hands were clamped on his head, and Sev's fingers were buried in his hair, strongly encouraging him to keep on doing exactly what he was doing. Alternating between tugging and nibbling, Remus tried to see how loudly he could get Severus to moan.

Pretty loud, actually, he thought with a pleased smile as he moved over to the other, neglected nipple, laving it and then teasing it as he had done its twin.

Finally, he lifted his head and grinned at Severus, who looked dazed. "Like that?"

"Yes..." He gazed at Remus with half-lidded eyes, heat smoldering in the obsidian depths. "Would you like to know how much I liked it?"

Curious, Remus nodded -- and suddenly found himself rolled over on his back with Severus poised over him, staring down at him with a hungry, almost predatory look. Sev licked his lips, as if in anticipation, and Remus shivered with delight, wrapping his arms around his mate and urging him down, wanting to know exactly what had caused all that panting and moaning for himself.

He didn't have long to find out, since Severus bypassed all the neck and ear attention, diving straight for Remus' nipple instead and sealing his mouth over it.

"Bloody HELL!"

Remus grabbed Severus' head, anchoring him in place as he teased the raised nub with the tip of his tongue, sending spikes of aching pleasure along Remus' nerve endings, and when he bit down and worried it gently with his teeth, Remus was incapable of holding back a groan of pure need.

"Oh, God, you're right, that feels so good... Oh, Sev, don't stop..."

Nudging his knee between Remus' thighs, Severus coaxed him into parting his legs enough that Sev could settle between them, resting his weight on one elbow so that his other hand was free to stroke Remus' side as he turned his attention to the other nipple. Wrapping his legs around Sev's waist, Remus closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him; his erection pressed against Sev's stomach, and he discovered that if he lifted his hips, it pressed harder, and that felt so good, and then if he moved a little...

Severus began moving down his chest, seeming intent on exploring every inch of exposed skin with licks and nips, caressing Remus with his mouth as well as his hand, but his moving took away the sweet pressure, and Remus whimpered, bereft by the loss.

Until Severus slid his fingers into the waistband of Remus' underpants.

"May I?" he asked softly, almost shyly, and Remus could see he was blushing a little again.

Wide-eyed, Remus nodded, and Sev rolled away from him, then reached for the waistband again, pulling the boxers off as Remus lifted his hips to help things along. Down his legs, over the side of the bed -- and Remus was naked in his lover's sight. It was *his* turn to blush, trying to resist the urge to grab a pillow and cover himself, but the greedy look in Sev's eyes reassured him somewhat, even if it didn't make him feel any less exposed.

Lying on his side next to Remus, Severus propped himself up on one elbow and reached out with his other hand, skimming his fingertips with almost unbearable lightness along the length of Remus' shaft, swirling his forefinger amid the fluid at the tip. Suddenly, he stopped and sat up, glancing around, and Remus stared at him, torn between curiosity and frustration.

"What is it?" he demanded as Severus climbed out of bed and began sorting through a cluster of jars on one of the many shelves.

"This," Sev rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, "reminded me. We need some kind of lubricant."

"Oh..." In the midst of being driven out of his mind with pleasure, he'd forgotten an essential guideline: lubrication was a Good Thing. He'd tried self-gratification without it once.

Once.

Dry skin chafing was unpleasant, to say the least.

With a little noise of satisfaction, Severus picked up a squat, round, red glass jar and opened it as he returned to bed; placing the lid on the floor, he dipped his fingers into whatever substance the jar contained and pulled them out again covered in a bright pink viscous substance.

"Professor Mugwort's idea of a joke," he said, waggling his fingers, which were coated with the pink goo. "He calls it Valentine salve."

There was probably a comment to be made in response, but Remus couldn't think of it, especially not when Severus put the jar down, stretched out beside Remus again, nestling close enough that their bodies were in almost full contact, and began exploring, concentrating on what he was doing with an intensity Remus thought had been reserved for brewing potions. But no, Remus was now on the receiving end of that studious concentration, and if he didn't die from pleasure, he was pretty certain he would be eternally grateful for Severus' single-minded focus.

At first, Severus seemed to experiment, touching and caressing with the intent to familiarize himself with Remus' flesh and to see what kind of noises he could coax from his lover; Remus was more than happy to oblige with vocal encouragement, sucking in a startled hiss when Severus ran his fingers along the sensitive underside, escalating to a litany of "ohGodohyes"s when Severus closed his fingers around him firmly and began a series of languid strokes, not enough to bring him to orgasm, but more than enough to drive him mad. He writhed, completely lost in pleasure, helpless, his head thrown back, his hands fisted in the sheets; lifting his hips, he silently begged for more, wanting Sev to stroke him harder and faster. He was so close -- so close -- but this pace wouldn't let him topple over the edge, only hover right there on the brink, wanting to fall.

"Please..." he panted, a note of desperation in his voice as he groped along Severus' bare back. "I need more... please, love... I want... I need..."

And then Severus leaned down and kissed him, swallowing the pleas even as he tightened his grip and began pumping faster. Remus brought both hands up to anchor Sev in place, devouring Sev's mouth until his pleasure began to spiral out of control, and he let his hands fall away again, clutching uselessly at the sheets as his hips bucked in counterpoint to Severus' stroking hand. His whole body grew taut, arching towards the elusive goal...

Almost there... so close...

Severus latched onto his nipple once again, and that was it. With a cry that felt as if it had been wrenched from the depths of his soul, Remus exploded in a burst of liquid heat that seared his veins and turned his brain to jelly, and Severus continued to stroke him through it until the last quivering aftershocks had faded, and he collapsed, panting.

Too much energy was involved in opening his eyes, and so Remus simply lay there, feeling as if his bones had melted somehow, leaving behind a sack of flesh that was far too heavy to move. It could have been a minute or an hour later when he felt the weight and warmth of Severus' body retreat, and he whimpered a protest, but then there came a warm cloth that felt indescribably good, and he made the monumental effort of cracking his eyes open to see Severus finish cleaning Remus up, and then conjure another cloth to wipe his own hands with.

"It gets sticky when it dries," Severus offered as an explanation, and Remus tried to nod. Setting his wand and the cloths on the floor along with everything else, Severus lay down again, gathering Remus in his arms and nestling close. "Did you like that?"

"You blew the top of my head off."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant to be." Remus rolled onto his side and nuzzled Sev's neck as he wrapped one arm around his mate, smiling a little when he felt Sev's unattended erection nudging at his hip. "Just let me recover, and I'll return the favor."

The mattress shifted beneath Sev's weight as he got up, and Remus watched avidly as he stripped off his boxers and returned to bed; Remus wasn't sure if that was expediency or a hint, but either way, it gave him all the incentive he needed to resume their mutual exploration.

"Sit up against the headboard," he instructed as he picked up the jar of salve and scooped out a small amount, and after giving him a questioning look, Severus complied, settling back against a pillow for comfort.

With a little noise of anticipation, Remus nudged his legs apart and settled between them, then began leaving a trail of bites and kisses along Sev's inner thigh. Groaning softly, Severus bent his knees and spread his legs wider, leaving no room for doubt that he wanted Remus' attention, and Remus smiled as he began to stroke Severus as he had been stroked: light and teasing.

But somehow, it wasn't enough. Oh, he could tell Severus was enjoying it, but it wasn't satisfying his own cravings to drown in sensory awareness of his chosen mate, and he wondered...

Wrapping his hand around the base of Severus' shaft with his salve-coated hand, he swirled his tongue around the head as if it were a Honeyduke's lollipop, collecting the fluid that had begun to leak from the tip. And that was more like it. Now he could breathe in deeply of his mate's scent, warm and musky, and he could taste him as well, a not-quite-salty flavor unlike anything he'd ever encountered before.

Long, thin fingers slid into his hair, cradling his skull, and Remus took that as a sign of approval as he continued to lap with growing enthusiasm, encouraged by moans that were growing louder. The volume escalated even more when Remus decided to try taking as much into his mouth as he could without setting off his gag reflex. Not much, he thought with regret, but he kept his hand moving up and down in unison with his mouth.

"Remus..." Sev's voice was ragged. "I'm close..."

For a moment, Remus considered removing his mouth and finishing with only his hand, but no -- this was giving Severus too much pleasure for him to stop now. He'd finish what he started.

Severus' body tightened, every line going taut with strain, and his breathing was harsh and rapid; his fingers tightened in Remus' hair, not quite enough to hurt, but Remus didn't let up, increasing the tempo of his mouth and hand until Severus cried out and let go. Bitter fluid hit his tongue, but he waited until Severus' pleasure had ebbed before he leaned over the side of the bed, snagged the cloths and spit it out into one, then wiped his hand with the other. It wasn't the worst thing he had ever tasted -- the baking powder Every Flavor bean took that honor -- but it wasn't great either. He supposed he could have swallowed it. Maybe next time he'd give that a try.

Crawling up Sev's body, he leaned in for a kiss, and Severus returned it eagerly, not seeming at all disgusted by tasting himself on Remus' lips and tongue. The kiss continued at a languid pace as they traded tongues back and forth; legs slid into a delicious tangle, and hands roved with possessive intimacy as they rolled around as much as the width of the bed would allow until Remus maneuvered himself on top.

He leaned down until he could touch the tip of his nose to the tip of Severus'. "I meant what I said, you know," he whispered, giving Sev an Eskimo kiss. "This isn't just about sex. I love you, and I want us to be together."

"What about your friends?" There was a flicker of uncertainty in Sev's dark eyes, and Remus felt the slender body beneath his go very still.

"If they can't accept us, they're not really my friends."

"Black isn't going to be happy," Sev reminded him, and Remus laughed at what had to be the understatement of the year.

"No, but he doesn't have to like it, only accept it. I'm not going to let them dictate what I can and can't do... or who I can love." He paused, tilting his head in a quizzical gesture. "What about _your_ friends?"

"What friends?" Sev replied, a hint of bitterness underlying his words. "I have acquaintences and people whom I believe it would be advantageous to know. I don't have friends. There's no one who would care if I'm with you."

"Is that what you want? To be with me?"

Reaching up, Severus cupped Remus' cheek in his palm and gave a tiny smile, and Remus saw all the affection he felt in that slight curve of lips. "Isn't it obvious?"

Chuckling softly, Remus bit his nose. "Do you ever give straight answers?"

"Straight answers are for Gryffindors." But even as he spoke, he slid his hands down Remus' back and grasped his hips, thrusting against him, and Remus sucked in a sharp gasp, brought back to full arousal as they rocked together.

"How's this for a straight-forward Gryffindor: I want to fuck you."

A heated glitter shone in Severus' black eyes, and his one-sided smile turned provacative. "What are you waiting for? I already said you could."

"So you did," Remus purred as he covered Severus' body with his own and let the taller boy support his weight. Resting his head on Sev's chest, he closed his eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of his lover's heart, savoring the feel of their bodies aligned, fitting together as if made for each other. Severus wrapped both arms around him, resting one hand on the small of his back and rubbing it soothingly.

Releasing a sigh of sheer contentment, Remus ignored the arousal curling in his belly for the moment; there was no telling when they would be able to meet again, and he wanted to enjoy this moment to the fullest while he could. They certainly couldn't meet for the next three nights while the moon was full, and days were out of the question, especially during the week. Classes and the other three Marauders would demand his time and attention, and even when he and Severus met to study Potions together, they wouldn't be completely alone.

But as difficult as it would be to wait for the next private meeting, he knew he would be sustained by the new-found security they shared. Severus had learned the truth about how Remus felt and what he was -- and hadn't run screaming from the room. Not only was that little short of a miracle, but it also let Remus know where he stood without the tight-lipped Slytherin having to say a word.

He loved and was loved in return. They had found solace in each other, and for Remus, it felt as if something had quietly, unobtrusively clicked into place in his heart.

Lifting his head, he moved in for a kiss, smiling to himself as he realized how quickly he had become addicted to Severus' kisses. One impulsive moment in the Hogwarts library had changed both their lives, and now he found himself able to enjoy and indulge the fantasies he'd played in his mind for the past few months. Severus drew Remus' lower lip into his mouth, sucking it lightly and then giving it a gentle nibble; curving his arms around Sev's neck, Remus snuggled closer, content to exchange slow, thorough kisses for the time being. He wanted to memorize everything -- the taste of his lover, the feel of every caress -- so he could replay the memories in vivid detail later when he was alone.

Cradling Remus in his arms, Severus twined his legs around Remus' as he began trailing kisses along his neck and ears; Remus gasped as his lover sought and found sensitive patches, licking, nibbling and sucking them until Remus knew his throat would be covered with round mottled marks, but he didn't care. He wanted Severus' mark on him, wanted to know that he had claimed and been claimed.

Severus slid one hand up, insinuating it between their bodies and brushing his thumb across Remus' nipple, teasing it, and Remus arched into his touch with a soft cry. Their mouths met again in a crushing kiss; Remus' body found a rhythm, and Severus' caught it, both of them straining for contact with increasing fervor. Moaning, Remus surrendered to the frenetic exploration of his lover's hands, giving himself over to the white heat of pleasure again.

"Fuck me," Severus whispered against his lips. " _Now_ , Remus."

The words seared his brain, spurring him to action before he was quite aware of what he was doing, and before he knew it, he had leaned over the bed and retrieved the salve jar. Sitting up on his knees, he stared down at Sev, the jar cradled in one hand. Sev gazed up at him with smoldering eyes, his features set in somber lines, and Remus felt himself beginning to tremble with the enormity of what they were about to do.

As if sensing his apprehension, Severus took the jar, reached in with two long fingers and scooped out more pink gel, then handed the jar back to Remus, who set it on the floor again. His eyes never leaving Remus', Severus smoothed his two fingers down the length of Remus' shaft, coaxing a gasp from him, before spreading the salve to coat Remus thoroughly. And then he slowly shifted beneath Remus until he could spread his legs and lift his knees in an unquestionable invitation.

With his heart pounding in his ears, Remus settled himself between Severus' legs, but he soon stopped, frowning slightly. "I'm not sure this angle is going to work..."

"Why?"

"It's a bit low. Maybe you could keep your hips up?" he suggested, earning a withering glare in return.

"Do I look like a contortionist?"

"Wait! I've got it!" Remus exclaimed as inspiration struck. Grabbing a pillow, he positioned it beneath Severus' hips, then smiled, pleased with himself. "Perfect." Then he faltered, glancing down at Sev with uncertainty. "Ready?"

"Yes." Severus reached out and smoothed both hands down Remus' sides as if to calm him.

Drawing in a deep breath, Remus guided himself forward, then paused. How was he to manage without hurting Sev? It was so small and tight... He tried pushing past the ring of muscle, stopping when he heard a soft hiss from his partner.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little... but I don't want you to stop..."

With a low groan, he kept easing forward, pushing deeper. Oh, God, but it felt good, Severus so hot and tight surrounding him. He wanted to lose himself in his mate's body, to thrust deep and hard, to claim what was his, but he forced himself to go slowly, not wanting to hurt Severus with unnecessary roughness. After an eternity, he slid the last inch home, his hips flush against Severus', and he fought to keep from coming just from being buried within his lover at last.

Glancing down, he saw Severus breathing hard, tiny lines of pain evident on his face, and Remus held himself still. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, just... stretched," he panted. "And very full."

Remus grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said, earning a derisive snort in response. "I want to move... Is that...?"

"Fine, yes, fine." He sounded almost impatient, and Remus took it to mean that he still wanted to proceed, no matter how much it might hurt. Maybe, he thought hopefully, it wouldn't hurt for very long.

Pulling almost all the way out slowly, he slid back in again, unable to keep from moaning at the sheer pleasure of it. But the angle was still a little awkward, and he shifted a bit, lifting himself up along Sev's body before closing his eyes and beginning to thrust again, keeping it slow and steady and --

"oh GOD!"

"What?!" Remus froze, terrified that he'd pushed too deep or too hard and ruptured some vital organ. Hastily, he began to pull out, but Severus snaked out both hands and clamped them on Remus' hips, anchoring him in place. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nonono, don't stop, whatever you just did, DO IT AGAIN."

Confused, Remus slid back in, trying to find the same angle, and this time, Severus said nothing, but his back arched off the bed in a nearly perfect U, and his hands yanked at the sheets as he tossed his head back and forth on the pillow.

"Sev, what is it? What am I doing?" Remus stared down at Severus, thrilled that he was giving his lover such obvious pleasure as he rocked in and out, but thoroughly baffled about _how_ he was doing it.

"I don't... agh... don't know... yesyesohGODyes... there's something inside... don'tstoppleasedon'tstop... you move against it, and it feels... oh, Remus... oh, yes... it feels so good..."

The sight of Severus writhing beneath him, inhibitions slipping away as passion and pleasure spiraled higher, enflamed Remus, and he began losing his own tenuous control, his thrusts becoming harder and deeper until he was pounding into Severus with fevered abandon to the music of Severus' staccato cries and the slap of their sweat-drenched bodies.

Wrapping his hand around his unattended erection, Sev pumped the slick, leaking head, eyes closed, head thrown back, lost in sensation, and Remus felt himself teetering on the edge once more, his thrusts growing faster and more shallow as he watched Severus bring himself to completion, heard Severus call out his name in the throes of orgasm -- and the explosion hit. A wordless cry burst from his lungs as he slammed into Severus hard, filling him, claiming him with seed and sweat and flesh.

"My mate." His voice was a husky growl as he bent his head, pushed Severus' chin up roughly, and bit his exposed throat, not hard enough to break the skin, but more than hard enough to leave a mark. "Mine."

Grabbing Remus' face between both hands, Severus pulled him down for a harsh kiss, no trace of gentleness, only possession. "Mine," he proclaimed in a deep, intense whisper when he allowed Remus to back away at last. "My mate. Always mine."

"Always yours," Remus murmured agreement as he reluctantly pulled out, disliking the separation already, but he made up for it by cuddling up and wrapping himself around Severus until he resembled human ivy, heedless of the messy results of their joining; they could clean up later, but for now, he wanted closeness.

To his delight, Severus twined around Remus right back, and with a sigh of satisfation, he nestled his nose against Sev's neck and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, breathing in the warm, comforting scent of his lover, his mate, his friend... his Severus.

* * *

**EPILOGUE:**

In this AU, things went quite differently. The next day when Sirius tried to trick Severus into going to the Shrieking Shack, all he got in a response was a raised eyebrow, a disdainful sneer, and the comment, "If you think I'm going anywhere near Remus during a full moon, you're mad."

"You _know_?!"

"Yes. Remus told me last night before he fucked me."

This was, perhaps, not the most tactful thing to say, as it led to a rather heated confrontation between Sirius and Remus the next day. Eventually, however, the rest of his friends came to a grudging and reluctant acceptance of the relationship, even though they never made any effort to befriend Severus. Since he made no effort to befriend any of them either, he didn't care.

Severus and Remus remained together until Severus joined the Death Eaters, despite Remus' attempts to dissuade him. Severus insisted he could handle the situation, and there were things he wanted to learn to further his skills; Remus warned he was getting in over his head. They parted ways, mutually hurt and disappointed.

Before long, Severus realized his mistake and went to Dumbledore for help. After agreeing to spy for Dumbledore, Severus sought out Remus before returning to the Death Eaters. Knowing he was about to embark on a dangerous game that could be fatal for him if he made the slightest mistake, he wanted to see Remus one last time and tell him what had happened.

Remus, of course, forgave him instantly, and they resumed their relationship, even though they didn't dare risk seeing or communicating with each other while Severus was acting as a spy. They were apart for the duration of the War. It wasn't until Voldemort's disappearance that they were able to see each other again, and it was Severus who comforted and supported Remus when it seemed Sirius had betrayed everyone and murdered Peter.

Severus took the position of Potions Master at Hogwarts; Remus took up residence in Hogsmeade and did not spend many years impovrished and alone. During Harry's third year, it wasn't Severus who leaked the truth about Remus' lycanthropy and forced him to resign, it was that spying little bastard, Draco Malfoy.

During the second battle with Voldemort and his followers, Remus and Severus did all they could to assist Dumbledore. Both found themselves in danger on numerous occasions, but despite a few near-misses, they both survived to see the end of Voldemort and his attempt to rise to power again for good.

And they all lived happily ever after.

-end-


End file.
